1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a point of sale display which will have specific by not limited application to the sale of doorbells.
2. Discussion of Background Art
A doorbell can be an expression of its owner' personality. Therefore, in order to satisfy a broad range of users, doorbells often come in different styles including different chimes and different appearances. It has been common in the industry to manufacture different doorbells and sell them as complete sets including a particular chime combined with a particular decorative cover for the chime. Because the doorbells are marketed as a single unit however, a retailer is required to maintain a large stock of many different doorbells, covering a wide spectrum of combinations of chimes and decorative covers. This can be onerous to the retailer's overhead costs. It can also be confusing to a customer who must consider a large number of completed combinations before settling on the final doorbell with a specific chime and a specific decorative cover. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to present to a customer a variety of doorbell chimes and separate decorative covers that may be individually selected and then easily assembled by the customer.